The purpose of the State-Level HIE Consensus Project is to provide knowledge resources, convening, and networking services to the State-Level Health Information Exchange (SLHIE) community to accelerate shared learning and advance effective HIE implementation efforts. The strategic priorities for this project include expanding the knowledge base for effective HIE and SLHIE governance and sustainability;developing consensus-based solutions and practical guidance to advance adoption of coordinated HIE policies;providing targeted support and assistance to state level HIE leaders who are recipients of planning and implementation grants made available through the ARRA;and strengthening the organization of state level HIE leaders as thought leaders and a community of practice to foster their success in leading statewide HIE implementation. The primary methodology for this consensus based information gathering project is the invitation of all state- level health organizations to participate in the SLHIE Leadership Forum. The Forum operates as a consensus-based group guiding policy development, structure, and the identification of promising practices and documentation to advance statewide HIE implementation. RELEVANCE (See Instructions): Sharing electronic health care data through an interoperable statewide network (State-level heath information exchange) will promote the utilization of health information to gain immediate access to records in critical care situations, and to aggregate data for accurate public health reporting. Utilizing health information exchange can assist healthcare providers in making better treatment decisions and avoiding adverse events, and patients can be spared the costs of additional, unnecessary tests.